Loose Threads
by RurouniGochan
Summary: Kakashi x Kurenai centered drabbles, each standing on their own and written on whims. Dedicated to those who love this pairing, even without knowing why. KakaKure
1. Arrangement in Black and Gold: Ribbons

**Arrangement in Black and Gold: Ribbons**

Kakashi watched in quiet, male fascination as Kurenai put up her hair.

It looked hard to do, but her fingers wove through her dark curls so rhythmically that it was hard not to be impressed. Impressed as a man anyhow. There were no ninja techniques, jutsus, or chakra being used to keep her hair up; just gold ribbons and a feminine touch.

Pale fingers nimbly moved through the silky brown tresses. A twist here, a tuck there, all intertwining with flashes of yellow without so much as a snag or tangle. It seemed silly to suddenly think she looked so womanly just then because it was obvious that's what she always was. All the same, Kakashi couldn't help but to think that just then under the mixture of moonbeams and chandelier light that washed out into the gardens, Kurenai looked...

"How is it?" she asked when she was done, turning her head for him to see.

He smiled harmlessly. "Perfect."

Inside the large estate, a fancy dance and dinner party awaited them, as did their target and mission. He let her straighten out her dress before offering his arm.

"You made us late, you know."

"Oh hush. Like you're not used to that."

He chuckled and they stepped inside.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

Well, time to confess, I suppose. I'm very fond of the Kakashi/Kurenai pairing, even though I'm also still favorable of Asuma/Kurenai. It just depends on my mood, I guess. (I'm so darn fickle.)

But I've written a few KakaKure drabbles in my spare time, I've just never posted them. I didn't figure the fan-base was huge enough to care, and I wasn't confident enough in my own indulgence to share. But now, I'm not as concerned and just wish to put out some of the work I've done even if it was done mostly for my own satisfaction (and a fellow fan's).

My goodness, it's happened. I've found my crack pairing. So much for being a "traditionalist".


	2. The First Move

**The First Move**

The trick was not to make the first move.

The one who moved first took the blame if it didn't work out. The other was just "reacting" to their feelings and weren't found as guilty. The second move was the safest.

The problem with Kakashi and Kurenai was that both knew this trick.

He wanted her to be sure. She doubted she could be. She was stubborn. He was patient.

One day he suddenly kissed her, not saying why, but immediately she understood.

The trick was to not be left with the second move, wishing you had made the first.

-owari


	3. Foiled

**Foiled Again**

He was not going to talk to her today. He was not going to talk to her today. He was not going to—

"Hey Kurenai."

Dang.

"Kakashi," the red-eyed jounin replied. "It seems you come by here a lot now."

He rubbed the back of his neck and acted sheepishly casual as he eyed the rows of fruit. "Well I thought I'd follow your example and improve my diet. You said you eat one of these each morning, right?"

Kurenai nodded. "Morning, afternoon, and night. I like them fresh, so I buy them the evening before."

"Sounds right. How can you tell they're fresh?"

"That's why I only come here. Whatever I get is guaranteed to be good. But just in case, I can personally tell by their smell."

"Ah. So what's on the menu today? Or tomorrow, rather?"

"I was thinking bananas."

He was not going to get dirty thoughts from that. He was not going to get dirty thoughts from that. He was not—

Kurenai lifted one of the long, yellow fruits to her nose where it naively hung, inches from her full lips.

Dang.

"So is it… good?"

"Yeah. Would you like me to do the same for you?"

He stared. "…What?"

"Would you like me to do the same for you?" she repeated, gesturing to the bananas. "Pick you out some."

"Oh. Oh! Sure."

He took advantage of the situation and her distracted state and simply watched her as she scanned the rows. Her russet curls brushed and tickled her pale, silky skin in a familiar way he would almost admit he was jealous of. The rays of the setting sun bounced off of a surface somewhere and reflected warmth, wisdom, and something almost ethereal in her ruby eyes.

He would not think she was beautiful. He would not think she was beautiful. He would not think—

Kurenai looked back up at him and smiled.

…

Dang.

-owari


	4. Your Eyes Closed: Same Old, Same Old

**Your Eyes Closed: Same Old, Same Old**

"Close your eyes."

"I dunno Kurenai. Won't Asuma get jealous?"

"Just do it, Hatake."

There was the slightest sound of rustling before something small was pressed into his hand.

"Okay, open them."

Kakashi peered down at the small box in his palm, covered with colorfully patterned paper and a white bow. "If it was wrapped, why did I need to close my eyes? Or were you hiding it someplace... special?"

"Open it," she replied, tone indicating that her patience was thin. He decided to cut the banter and obey. With polite ceremony, he peeled off the paper and opened the soft hinged box inside.

"Oh!" he beamed. "It's a watch. ...Just like last year."

"This has a year's warranty, considering how fast you seem to conveniently break or lose them."

"How very practical of you."

"Happy Birthday, Kakashi."

"Thank you, Kurenai."

There was a civilized pause.

"Next year can I get a blue one?"

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

I wrote this earlier this year back on September 15th, Kakashi's birthday. The year previous, I actually joined a Naruto RP community as Kurenai, and just in time for Kakashi's birthday. She got him a watch then too.

So now it's an on-running gag for me, of how Kurenai always gets Kakashi something that should potentially help make him more punctual.

...Of course it never works. But until it does, she's sticking to a plan. Either the gift will actually work one day, or he may just get fed up enough with watches every year to take a hint. ...Honestly, I don't think Kurenai's winning this one.


	5. Being as Yet But a Girl

**Being as Yet But a Girl**

When Kurenai stood by Asuma, they both kept a respectable distance from one another. Never too close, never too far; never too warm, never too cold. It was a narrow path walked, flirting with boundaries without ever touching them, kept in balance by their friendship and strong sense of duty. Kurenai never felt her comfort threatened by him, which served her life's goals and purposes well.

It was easy to remember she was a kunoichi with Asuma.

When Kurenai stood by Kakashi, they kept a respectable distance from one another, but somehow he always found a way to cross the line. His body may have been far from her, but his words reached too close, too deep, too intimate. Sometimes his eye wasn't friendly without ever being terrorizing, and his smile felt like it was breaking some sort of rule. Kurenai found herself fighting for something each time they shared company—control, order, clarity… her breath. There were times she had a hard time recalling who she was with him, yet at the same time, afraid to think she had always known.

Because it was easy to remember she was a woman with Kakashi.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

I actually am an Asuma/Kurenai fan, as I mentioned in my first "chapter". In fact, I was a strong, solid AsuKure fan for so long, that any other pairing with Kurenai didn't sit well with me at all.

...Now I'm a fan of Kurenai/Crack. Seriously, putting her with just about anyone will intrigue me in some dark, fashion. I've become hopeless. But Kakashi is tied with Asuma as my favorite pairings for her. ...Kakashi is just somehow more fun to write. Sorry Asuma.

Well, it took me about a year to work out the whole KakaKure thing in my head. While a drabble does not sufficiently argue the point, ultimately, my reasoning comes down to something like this one. So for those who are trying to understand the pairing, maybe this can help just a little.


	6. Fortuna: Boy Meets Girl

Note: Based on an Alternate Universe.

**Fortuna: Boy Meets Girl**

When two people meet, often it's nothing more than chance. Odds are a random stranger won't deeply impact your life and at most they may leave you with a thought, an impression, or maybe even a phone number. But the likelihood that they're the one, single person that will never make you live the same way again is one in eight billion.

And that's where destiny steps in.

-----

One day, a boy fell from the sky.

Well actually, he had just jumped down from a persimmon branch and onto the sidewalk, but for Yuuhi Kurenai, he might as well have fallen from the sky with how suddenly he appeared before her. He rolled to slow down his momentum, moved to spring back up and run, but balked when he found a pair of legs in his way. He looked up, she looked down, they stared at one another.

He was handsome, was her first thought. But that didn't mean much to her when men were concerned—but for not meaning much, he was certainly handsome. He also looked about her age, silver hair, a standard dark blue school uniform fitted to his lean figure, unbuttoned and rolled just enough in certain areas to give him a rebel look. But his eyes didn't seem rebellious as they gazed back up at her; a black reflection of something somber and almost reverent.

There was a distinct pause in time as they regarded one another, as though something larger than them was in the making.

"Are you…?"

Red eyes blinked back at him curiously. "Am I…?"

And suddenly there was a mood-swinging draft as her skirt was lifted up. "Are you aware that you can often tell a girl's personality by her underwear? Red, huh?"

Kurenai hadn't had to use what martial arts skills she knew against another person in a long time, but in the following three seconds, she quickly remembered what it felt like.

"You PIG!" she cried, even as his body hit the concrete wall he'd just come over from, the impact jogging loose the persimmons from his jacket. "How _dare_ you, you lousy, no-good, perverted little—!"

"Thief!"

Distracted by the supplied noun that wasn't really the one she was looking for, Kurenai turned to see a middle-aged man rounding the corner and heading her way.

"Give back those persimmons, you rotten thief!"

_Persimmons_? she thought, then the memory of the fruits falling from the boy's possession returned to her. She whirled back around on him. "Don't tell me you also—!" She stopped, left to yell at nothing but air and a few abandoned harvests.

Irresponsible. That was the best way to describe people like him, who of their own free will gave little to no regard to rules and propriety. She was glad he was gone. The less associations she had with that sort, the better.

"Hey miss!" the older man glared. "You'd better pay for those persimmons your classmate stole from me!"

"What! He's not my classmate!"

"Yeah right. Pay up."

"Sir, I Yuuhi Kurenai do swear to you as class-president of room B-4 of Leaf City's most prestigious school, Konoha High, that I would never allow such disrespectful behavior among my peers!"

"Er… well…" the man fumbled, suddenly unsure. The girl was spouting off facts that didn't sound relevant to the circumstances, but with the way she declared them, he certainly felt they ought to.

"I am someone who upholds the rules and enforces discipline, sir, and I promise you now that never in a million years would a brash, brainless idiot like that _ever_ belong to my class!"

-----

Later that morning, the brash, brainless idiot stood at the front of her room.

"Students, I'd like you to meet our new transfer, Hatake Kakashi."

Female jaws dropped, all to let out a heavenly sigh of dreams and a new generation of fantasies. Kurenai's jaw dropped too, but the only noise that came out was the choked back screams of accusation, punishment, and disbelief. She suffocated herself further when the teacher assigned him a seat directly behind her.

As he walked down the isle towards her, she began expecting him to make some snide remark to her that would somehow involve the nature of her undergarments. The pencil in her right hand was losing lead as she ground it into her paper, dreading the moment of recognition.

But it didn't come. He walked right past her without a nod, a pause, or even a, "What's this blood-thirsty aura I'm sensing!" It was as though she didn't exist. And for some reason that was more annoying than anything.

He sat down. She turned in her seat to glare directly at him, demanding eye contact. He blinked at her and stared. She glowered. Then his face lifted up into a casual grin.

"Hey Red."

Her pencil set the trend for many more to come by promptly being snapped in half, and her textbook began its long relationship to becoming more familiar with Kakashi's skull.

-----

And neither ever lived the same again.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

So this was... obviously different. But if you're familiar with AU's, then it was probably actually cliche. But that's okay, because half the point of the AU was to be cliche.

A while back, I had this idea floating in my head for a High School AU, but focusing on the jounin adults as the main characters, as opposed to the genin. Kurenai and Kakashi were to take point as lead characters, because I was on a KakaKure kick at the time. ...Okay, I still am, but hey. I like there being not only emotional and romantic tension between these characters, but I'm a sucker for the more physical slapstick and comedy as well.

Originally, this AU had more stories to it, but none can be told in short-story/drabble form like the first meeting can. It also developed its own background story and climax, but those also can't be fit into so few words, so they sadly won't be written. Sorry!

But I do hope you enjoyed this little peek into something else.


	7. Thoughts of a Dying Athiest: Heaven

**Arrangement in Black and Gold: Ribbons**

"Do you believe in Heaven, Kurenai?"

"Don't talk about that right now."

"I do," Kakashi continued anyway. "But not in the afterlife kind of way. I believe Heaven to be a state of mind. It's basically just supposed to be a place of warm and happy thoughts right? The place you want to be most in your entire existence. That's always sounded more like a choice to me rather than a destination."

"Kakashi."

"For a lot of my life, I'm pretty sure I've been wandering in a kind of Hell. It's been good to me too though. At most, I'm pretty sure I reached something right in-between, and after living through Hell, it sure feels like a kind of Heaven. But, somehow it doesn't seem to compare..."

"Kakashi... don't..."

"I'd always thought it'd be nice to be held in your arms. But 'nice' doesn't quite describe it anymore. Being here now, the word I'd have to use is..."

"Don't speak anymore."

"Heaven."

Kurenai bit back a sob, fighting the tears from her eyes as she forced them to concentrate on how she applied the one healing jutsu she knew to the gaping wound on Kakashi's chest. The one healing jutsu that wasn't enough; that wasn't saving him—that wouldn't. And they both knew it.

"I guess I was wrong though. Looks like you really do have to die in order to find Heaven."

She couldn't take it any more. Abandoning the fruitless expulsion of her chakra, she tore down his mask and pressed her lips to his with a desperation of lost time and struggling hope. Their first, last, and only kiss tasted of warmth, salt, and blood.

"Wow," Kakashi breathed. "Now everything here on out will _definitely_ be disappointing."

And then he breathed no more. Kurenai finally allowed herself to weep.

In the end she had no words to give him--only a final memory of Heaven.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

Yeeeeeeah, angst. This is why I mentioned that these drabbles really do stand on their own. Kakashi won't be dead in future ones. But for what my attempt on the character-death thing was worth, I hope you found this one a good read.

As a note, I also do fanart. Some of which are KakaKure fanarts which you can find on my Deviant Art page. You can get a link on my profile page; it's my homepage weblink. Currently, I've been doing something of a doujinshi. Hope you can find it and I hope you enjoy!


	8. Look Over Here

**30 Kisses: Look Over Here**

Kakashi suddenly began recalling his younger years, back when he was still just a chuunin with his team. In particular, he was remembering the many injuries he and his comrades sustained during missions—this meant he was remembering Rin. More specifically, he was remembering the small little things she did when patching each of them up. The way she would take such care in cleaning open wounds; the gentle strokes of medicated swabs; and the thoughtful wrap of bandages that was never too loose or too tight. These tiny, simple gestures that were preformed with such tender concern and grace were making one thing very clear to Kakashi.

Kurenai was not Rin.

"Ow!" he hissed, flinching away from her hand.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being such a baby. It's only a little bump."

"I'm bleeding."

"Hardly. You've been through worse, I'm sure. A tiny scratch isn't going to kill you."

"The concussion could."

"I didn't hit you _that_ hard!"

"It was pretty hard," he assured her.

"Well it was your own fault for sneaking up on me like that," she frowned. "Honestly, what were you even doing in my office?"

"Hiding."

"From who? Gai?"

"Shizune."

Kurenai blinked. "What are you hiding from _Shizune_ for?" she asked, having a hard time finding someone intimidated by the kind-hearted medic.

"You know how they tell you not to eat the unmarked lunch bags in the office fridge?'

"Yes."

"They really mean that. A stressed-out medic-nin running on three hours of sleep who was looking forward to the bento you just ate all day is _really_ not a good person to deal wi—ow." Kakashi caught the ice pack that slid down from the bruise swelling beside his right eye. "You threw that on purpose."

"I can't believe you," she deadpanned. "Here I am feeling sorry for something you well deserved in the first place."

"That was you feeling sorry?" he asked. "It was hard to pick out from your usual fun-loving sarcasm."

"I got you an ice pack, didn't I?"

"Oh yes, and that perfectly justifies the black eye."

"I can always have Shizune take a look at it…"

"Gee, it's feeling better already! I don't even need to ice it any—ah," he winced, reapplying the pack. "Okay. Maybe a few more minutes with the ice."

Kurenai sighed and leaned forward again. "Let me see it." Before he could give her a doubtful look, she took his hand and moved the pack away from his eye. "Look over here," she instructed, moving his head herself anyway in case he didn't care to comply. It was just as well since he hadn't felt so inclined. "It doesn't look so bad."

"Well it doesn't feel good."

She prodded the tender spot. "Does this hurt?"

"Yes," he said flatly, eye twitching. Definitely not Rin.

And suddenly his eye widened as Kurenai leaned into him, not missing the way she licked and pursed her lips. He'd heard of the "kiss and make it better" lore that mothers would use on their children, but he figured that's exactly where it belonged and stayed—in the kitchens of family homes. Certainly it didn't fit within the boundaries of two professional jounin sitting in an office of the administration building. No, certainly not.

So it didn't make any sense that his body should tense as he allowed her to bend in. Nor did it seem right that his heart should skip a beat in anticipation. And the unsettling feeling similar to disappointment that followed when she applied nothing to his cheek but a gentle breath.

Kakashi blinked. Kurenai pulled back from where she softly blew on his bruise, the cool air soothing the sting. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Uh…" For all of the things that supported his reputation as a genius, that response would likely never make the list.

"What? You didn't think I was actually going to kiss you, did you?"

Banter was easy for Kakashi to slide into, and he did so without missing a beat. "You did have me scared for a moment. It shocked me to think you were the type to take advantage of your victims."

"You're a jounin, aren't you? Couldn't you have dodged it in the first place?" Kurenai scowled, the topic falling fast back onto safe grounds.

"In case you forgot, you're not exactly a cadet."

"You're not exactly helpless."

He rubbed his eye with a bored pout. "You're not exactly a great medic either."

"Well I'm sure _Shizune_ is…"

"Ah, what do you know? All better."

Threats, quips, and wit were things Kakashi was pretty sure did not get packed into a medicine bag. Rin certainly never carried them. But Kurenai was not Rin, and as Kakashi observed the faint smile she suppressed while busying herself with paperwork, he decided that was more than okay.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

30kisses challenge on LJ for Kakashi/Kurenai has already been taken by **Saoirse the Irish Colleen** (go check her out), and I don't plan to do all 30 themes in my own time, but I've been using a few of them for inspiration. This is just an example of my style, I guess.

I've used themes from other challenges as well and put them up here. Most of them so far are from the LJ community 31days. "Arrangement in Black and Gold" and "Thoughts of a Dying Athiest" were themes from that community, so if you recognized them as lyrics or lines from songs/petry, then it's likely they probably were. I didn't know. I just use the themes for direction and inspiration.

In any case, you may see themes from other communities/challenges, but I present them in no particular order. They simply come and go! I just hope you enjoy them while they're here.


	9. Perfect Blue

**Perfect Blue**

Bluebell; cerulean; robin's egg; navy; sea foam. A dizzying array of blue hues all in the forms of dozens of perfectly cut 3"x3" squares littered the desk, shelves, chairs, and even floor. The sight in Kurenai's office was too unusual to simply pass up, so Kakashi allowed himself to do some freelance investigating. Such an under-taking of course had to be done with a certain amount of style, tact, and class.

"Hey Kurenai. Why so blue?" Kakashi always had been in a league of his own.

Glaring at him appropriately for the pun, Kurenai patiently answered his question. "I'm redecorating."

He looked around. "I'd suggest a professional."

"Not for my office, for my apartment," she snapped. "These are color samples for curtains."

He picked up a square of something labeled Slate. "If it's that hard choosing, why not just sew them all together and have it all?"

"Nevermind," she sighed. "I've seen your drab apartment, Kakashi. I'm not about to listen to your opinion. Which is a shame because I could use one now."

"Oh?" he asked, tossing the fabric aside and stepping closer. "On what? I'll let you know that I'm an expert on bed sheets."

Another glare neatly swept his comment under some metaphorical rug. "I've narrowed down the curtain colors to these two choices." She held up a pair of blue shades. "I can't decide though and need to find someone of _reliable_ tastes."

"You wound me," he didn't quite whimper. He studied the squares in her hands carefully, going over as many details as he could pick up without resorting to the sharingan eye. At last he sat back, thought deeply for a moment, and then looked back up with the solemn response, "What's the difference?"

"_This_ one is obviously lighter than the other," she explained with some exasperation, jerking the sample in her right hand.

"It is?"

"Yes! Well… Here, let me hold it up in the proper light." She stretched the fabric in front of her face, angling it to catch the light coming in through the windows behind her desk. Kakashi studied it again.

"Ah, I think I get it now."

"You see," Kurenai said smugly.

Kakashi nodded sagely. "Yes. …That cloth would make an excellent handkerchief."

"Aurg! I don't know why I even bother," she griped. "I can't take you seriously at all anymore. You're bad jokes are getting old and even a littler predictable these days."

His eyebrow curved upward and knitted closely with his other. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your sarcasm holds less surprise and more dull annoyance these days. Knowing you, you're next comment will eventually be something like…" Kurenai brought the sample in her hands up to her face, covering the bottom half of it in an imitation that was unmistakable. Closing her eyes, she lifted her nose haughtily and in a lazy, deep tone said, "I vote for the transparent ones." She scoffed and looked back up. "I swear Kakashi, all you—"

She only had time to intake half a second of air before freezing solid from the shock as Kakashi suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't really much of a kiss; probably didn't even count as one. It was a peck really, so brief she immediately doubted it had really happened. And she still had the cloth over the bottom half of her face and he was still wearing his mask. But there was still a tangible body heat and the pressure of soft lips felt through the dark blue material, and a completely illogical tingle that hung in the aftermath.

There was silence. A short, eternal silence that seemed misplaced by his casual grin.

"Kakashi… what was…?"

"I liked it," he winked.

"…What?"

"The samples. I liked that one best." And then he vanished, forcing her to swallow the long lecture building up in her throat.

Kakashi caught a glimpse of the curtains hanging in her apartment from the outside some weeks after the incident. He still couldn't tell the difference until a breeze came through and lifted one of its edges up into the sunlight.

She tries to assure him she got a second opinion. He just says he'll be glad to inform her of his tastes any time she needs.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

My second attempt at the 30kisses themes. This one was done a tad quickly. Hope it doesn't show _too_ much...


	10. A is for Alliance

**A is for Alliance**

To Kakashi, an alliance was little more than an unwritten agreement to peace between two countries that was only as good for as long as it was convenient. And according to his own definition, Kakashi sometimes felt he had an alliance with Kurenai more than any real loyalty.

It suited him fine, really. He wasn't looking to get close with anyone, and especially not with anyone that could even remotely lead to entangled relationships. Sometimes however, that was the nice thing about kunoichi like Kurenai—ice queens with only their careers in mind. A guy not looking for trouble could have fun stirring it up with those kinds, and Kakashi enjoyed throwing a wrench in her works while finding comfort in how it wouldn't change the status quo. She would lecture him on his "immaturity" before going back to work, and the routine left him free of guilt to do it again another day. There was an odd sort of harmony that came from living within the laws of this unspoken treaty.

And then Kurenai was promoted and assigned a genin team while Kakashi found a group of kids who finally got it.

It wasn't even a full three weeks after becoming teachers, Kakashi was relieving some stress built up by his "cute students" with a few smart quips to a certain red-eyed jounin filling out her paperwork. He can't even remember what he said now, only that it was supposed to send her into one of her longer, more tempered sermons. But instead of following the rules of their system, she broke all customs when she suddenly laughed.

He doesn't remember what she said either, only that it had something to do with her team and how whatever he said tied into a funny memory. The one thing he does remember is seeing her smile reach her eyes, which he never knew to look so bright and warm as she said, "Thanks Kakashi, I needed that today," before walking past him and out the door.

A broken alliance is often the prelude to war, but other times, it's the start of something else entirely. Personally, Kakashi would have preferred a war; they were far less dangerous.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

For those who have read my FMP fanfic, "Alphabet Soup", you may recognize the pattern of the title. Indeed, it comes off another challenge I'm doing based on the same concept.

For those unfamiliar with the concept, here it is in a nutshell. Twenty-six drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. The theme for each drabble is based off of a word beginning with that letter.

For this one, I personally ask friend for one word for each letter of the alphabet, without telling what for or what pairing/character I had in mind. That alone has certainly made the challenge more... interesting. I won't post results in a consecutive manner like I did with my "Alphabet Soup" fanfic however. Like I said in an earlier chapter notes, "Loose Threads" is a collection of random drabbles inspired by themes picked up from all over. No order in particular at all.

If anyone ever wants to use this theme system, feel free. If you start anything big with it however or actually post something, I'd appreciate a just a little mention for the creation of concept. Thank you.


	11. Be Indomitable, O My Heart

**Be Indomitable, O My Heart**

Monsters do not care what happens to their friends, but only fools fall in love. A true shinobi was walks the delicate line in-between.

Kakashi knew what it was like to almost become a monster. Sometimes he still doubts he didn't become one every time he visits the stone memorial—a human would've been faster. But still, as he walks the line, he knows he strays closer to monster than fool.

Kurenai knew what it was like to almost become a fool. She also doubts each time she sees Asuma with his family—a kunoichi would not be feeling this wistfulness. But she keeps to the line, edging away from the fool and flirting with the monster.

And that's where they meet, standing across from one another, neither quite human or demon, nor fools. And they stare at one another with no words to say; no expectations to meet; and no dreams to pursue. So they turn back to the line and keep walking without exchange, but somehow always stray close enough for company. But the line is not wide enough for two to walk side-by-side, and soon they must make a choice.

So hesitantly and awkwardly, they become fools.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

I'm still not sure what I think of this one. There's just so much interpretation to be taken into it, and a part of me wonders if I could've done better while still being satisfied enough as is. Right now, my excuse is that I'm posting this just for the sake of updating. Ugh, I'm guilty.

Well, I guess I'll rely on feedback this time. Also, I have plenty of themes to go off of for writing these, but my creativity for settings is dwindling. So! If any of you out there have a setting you'd like to see these two in, mention it in a review and we'll see what inspires me! Credit will be properly given for setting ideas. Thanks!


	12. Cradle

**Cradle**

She'd made it very clear to him once that she could not solve all of his problems. A few she might be able to help with; most he'd have to figure out on his own; and some he'd likely live with for the rest of his life. But whichever the category, it still stood to fact that she could hardly provide any of the answers.

So on the nights when she woke up and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, she would merely slide over and hold him. Then to the soundless tune of a lullaby she would quietly rock, knowing she couldn't say anything to make it all go away. A soft kiss on his head without a word let him know that until they did, she would be there.

It was times like those that Kakashi wanted to tell her she was wrong, but for the sake of remaining in her arms, he never said anything either.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

A third theme from the 30 kisses challenge.


	13. Inhuman

**Scenes from the life of a double monster: Inhuman **

And some days Yuuhi Kurenai remembered who Kakashi really was: a genius, a master, and a living legend. There was a reason the name Copy Ninja was infamous and struck fear into the hearts of men.

She was watching his back as he took a few moments to wash his vest and equipment clean—or as clean as it could appear—after a particularly close call. Being just outside of enemy territory, the squad was keeping a low profile; however, even through the bushes separating them, she could hear the murmurs of the chuunin on their team.

"Four men with one jutsu! I've never seen anything like it!"

"I don't think they even realized they died. And it's not like those were cadets or anything either. Any one of them could have had a fair chance at killing any one of us."

"No hesitation or nothing. He just went for it. It was awesome."

"It was kinda scary."

"It was inhuman, that's what it was."

A snap from Kurenai reminding them of poor stealth and quick deaths silenced them, but when she looked back, Kakashi had stopped in his motions. She first looked around for an enemy, thinking perhaps he'd sensed an approach. Upon a closer look, she found him simply gazing into one of his kunai with an intensity and emptiness she couldn't describe. She could only guess what he saw reflected there.

When the blood was gone—or at least no longer traceable for outside sources—he turned back around with that face of his that was simply all about the mission and nothing else. It was the face they needed, so she didn't even think to question it and they moved on. Five hours later they had success, and a day later they were home.

She found him, or rather just happen to run into him, as she was exiting Hokage's Tower from delivering her section of the mission report. Normally she wouldn't have said anything and just continued by. But there was something about the way the light hit him, the rose colors of the setting sun washing him in a way that made her see him covered in blood again; and the way he was just standing there, not even reading a dirty book and simply staring into nothing as though waiting for something. She stopped and suddenly remembered something she had wanted to say.

"It was a good mission, all things considered. You really came through for us back there, Kakashi. Thank you."

His eyes didn't waver from the unknown spot in space, a low, dry sound that could have been a chuckle with more effort indicated that he'd heard her. "Just doing the job," he mumbled somewhere along the way.

"You really are amazing."

Perhaps it was the sincerity she said it with that made him look up, or merely the fact that she had never complimented him before. There was disbelief in his eyes, but she watched it turn from her into self-doubt. "Right," he quietly scoffed. "The amazing Copy Ninja, who kills men before they're even dead and without a second thought."

"You _had_ to kill them. They were about to give away our position which ultimately would have killed us, never mind fail the mission."

"Not everyone I've killed as needed to die," he murmured again, and by the look in his eye she could tell he was talking about another time and place. She ignored it, because it wasn't hers to carry.

"You do what you have to. We _all_ do."

"And what kind of people does that make us, Kurenai?"

"We're not people, Kakashi, we're monsters."

And it hung there in the air, the truth. Like a vile, starving vulture circling over a dying man's wish for rest.

"We're monsters," she stated again, hushed and firm. "Some get here by sacrifice, others by skill. Some don't feel there are any other options, and some… Well, some are just too afraid of what the other options are. For others, humanity could never offer them anything in the first place. In the purest sense, this is what being a ninja is.

"There's no use romanticizing things and getting all dramatic over a fight between the light of humanity and the darkness of sins. We're blood-stained creatures who just see a little further down the road than anyone else can. That's all."

He stared at her, and for that moment she was the epitome of her name; washed in the crimson of the setting sun, Yuuhi Kurenai. Like the final embers welcoming in the stars and shadows—or ending the cast of a long-lived nightmare.

He finally looked away, to hide the half of his face that would give away evidence of his grin, however bittersweet it was. "Monsters, huh." He risked a glance back to oblige her. "Don't look much like a monster to me."

"I know. That's the really scary part." It's a statement that would have been a lot more good-humored if she'd smiled with it, or even had a mischievous wink in her eye. But the absolute seriousness she held made even him watch her uncertainly as she walked away.

And some days Hatake Kakashi remembered who Kurenai really was: a woman, a kunoichi, and a fellow monster.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

Another theme from the 31days community, back in September of last year. Quite happy with how this one turned out. It's nice to get back to the more insightful and meaningful aspect of writing, and of this pairing.

Forgot to mention that the last drabble was also in thanks to the people who requested/suggested a scene with Kakashi and Kurenai in one of the bedrooms or in bed itself. A couple people requested that particular setting (my-my!), so there ya go.

The only thing I may not have liked about this one was how I kind of just suddenly changed perspectives near the end there like that. But hey, if you didn't notice, go me! If you did... well then yeah, I need to work on it. Thanks for reading!


	14. Underneath It All

**Violence: Underneath It All**

They were ninja above all else, and neither could forget it. Even when the village suddenly came under attack in the middle of a date, all the personal hopes and plans were pushed aside with years of training and duty. It was almost frightening how fast the emotional walls went up. (The only thing that kept it from being outright dreadful was knowing that for each other they would lower them again.)

The first wave was fought off but left them more vulnerable to the second, and ominous noises from another region indicated a loosing struggle. With the second wave building up against them, they turned to each other.

"Send a report to Hokage-sama of our position here, then assist the East Gate," he told her. "I'll handle things here."

He figured his following thoughts were solid proof that he'd read those smutty, romantic novels for too long. This, after all, was supposed to be the part in the story where he held her by the shoulders, looking intensely into her eyes and telling her to go find someplace safer; not send her off into other dangers. Or this was where she would glare at him with worried eyes and swear she would never leave his side. Right now was the moment where they would cast off everything they'd once held in utmost importance and think of nothing else but each other, their dreamed-of future, and a death by each other's side if such was the case.

But they were ninja above all else. Of all the women in the village, she was one of the few that made it into the ranks of elite, and he wouldn't insult her talents now when they were most needed by asking her to ignore the responsibility she had earned. And there was only confidence in him brimming in her eyes as she firmly agreed to his plan. And right now was the moment where they held fast to everything they'd worked all their lives for, and thought of nothing else but the others, this village that was their home and future, and their desire to protect it at any cost.

All the same, it didn't keep her from telling him to hold out until she got some anbu reinforcements sent his way. Nor did it stop him from throwing her a teasing wink as he asked her to stay alive so she could kiss his wounds later.

"Don't die yourself, idiot." Because she never let him get away with acting cool if she could help it.

"I wouldn't dare risk missing _that_." Because she could hardly ever help it.

For despite everything, underneath it all they were connected—and neither would ever forget it.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

A fourth theme for the 30 Kisses challenge. Forgive the lack of revision on this one. I just wanted to write something and put it up.

This was written after getting tired of the whole, "Go!" and "No, I won't leave you!" concept. While I will agree that this is a very romantic idea (and cliche), I don't see it at all very practical between such seasoned shinobi as Kakashi and Kurenai. At least not in an instance like this where the entire village is in such danger. Maybe if it were a battle just between the two of them and a whole hoard of zombies. ...or something. But when faced with their own desires and the well-being of everything they've spent their lived working to build up and keep safe, I can't see them suddenly turning their back on that for the sake of being with each other.

It's unromantic maybe, but practical. And in some kind of sense, the best part of romance isn't necessarily turning away from everything else and towards each other; but perhaps rather it's walking side-by-side and hand-in-hand towards one dream.

Anyway. Hope you managed to like it despire it.


	15. In Parenthesies

**(in parenthesis)**

Kakashi and Kurenai don't say much to each other. (This isn't to say they didn't spend time together however.) There just isn't much for them to talk about, so for them actions speak louder than words. Both will say this just gives them even less to talk about. (But they don't mind watching.)

Kurenai is too strict according to Kakashi. Too calculating, too cold. (He saw her laugh once and thought it was one of the most breathtaking things he'd ever known. He's been hoping to meet that part of her that's locked away inside ever since, but tries not to admit it.) The rules aren't everything (a hard lesson he doesn't want her to learn as he did) and that's a concept she seems to have a hard time wrapping her mind around. He doesn't need a woman who can't compromise. (But he may just want one anyway.)

Kakashi is far too irresponsible for Kurenai's taste. He's late, disrespects authority, and must be a pervert with all that smut he reads. (The darker side of her wants to show him that it isn't all heaving bosoms and silky, flawless skin. It's sweat, and heat, battle scars and old aches, messy hair, stubborn clasps and zippers, awkward bumps and passionate bruises.) She's simply better off being as unacquainted with a man like him as possible. (Being better off sure is lonely however.)

But every now and then she'll smile. (And she's radiant.) He won't put a condition on a favor. (And he's wonderful.) She'll apologize first. (And he would do anything for her.) He'll compliment her sincerely. (And she'll want to tell him just how important he is.) And every now and then they'll think:

(It could be love.)

Maybe there could be something to say after all.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

Theme from 31days community. My, this was probably one of my more suggestive drabbles, wasn't it. And we thought Kakashi was the dirty-minded one... P

Thank you to all my reviewers. I never like asking for comments, but for those of you who do, I'd like you to know how much I do appreciate them and how they do serve as a form of motivation for me. There's a good part of me that likes pleasing the crowd, and knowing of the other KakaKure shippers out there is a nice boost. And to those of you who review even without being a big fan of the pairing, also a big thanks! You're the ones that really let me know my _writing_ is good, and that's very special to me.

The reviews I got on the last chapter also motivated me to pick up an old, much longer Kakashi/Kurenai-ish story/oneshot(?) that I'd stopped writing a while ago. Now it's more than half-way done! So again, thank you! With any luck, I'll have it completed soon enough to post.


End file.
